


Fireworks

by rnadison



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadison/pseuds/rnadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had never been anything between them before, not until that day on the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

He didn't mean for it to happen. In fact, the thought had never even crossed his mind before that fateful day on the train. They had only gotten on for a quick stop at Whole Foods, which was a whole 1.5 miles away (and neither of them were much accustomed to walking more than a foot or so to the fridge). 

 Central City's subway was very old and very rickety; a smooth ride was not guaranteed and one had to clutch the metal poles stretching from the floor to the ceiling in order to avoid falling all over oneself. On this particularly ride, Barry told her that he wouldn't hold on to anything the entire trip. He wasn't quite sure why he said that, just that it sounded good. They made a pact that, should he injure himself in this endeavor, they would quietly send the medical bill to StarLabs and hope for the best. And they swore by their little fingers.

There Barry stood for two whole stops, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes set determinedly in the distance. She smiled in that  _Barry-what-are-you-doing-you-idiot_ way, but silently marveling at this new feat.

Then it happened.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop, sending Barry a couple of clumsy steps into her direction. Before he could instinctively grab a pole to steady himself, his lips hurtled into hers without any warning, without any planning. Almost the second his lips touched hers she pulled away, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. His expression mirrored hers as he stood there, staring openmouthed at what he had just done.

She never mentioned the incident, not outright at least. In fact, right after it happened she made awkward small talk about the weather, which Barry was grateful for. No one else knew about it though, and as a result Barry felt as though she and him shared a secret, a beautiful secret that belonged to only him and her. Although the embrace only lasted for about three seconds before she pulled away, he could have sworn that, somewhere inside a deep, primitive part of him, there had been fireworks.

 

 


End file.
